The present invention generally relates to refrigeration compressors and more particularly to such compressors having an orbiting roller member wherein it is possible to adjust the eccentricity of the orbiting roller member.
Rotary compressors have advantages over other types of compressors by virtue of their high efficiency, small size and low cost. Disadvantages of rotary compressors lie in the necessity of close tolerances between the roller and cylinder wall and the high cost of manufacturing parts with such close tolerances. High precision parts have been necessary since there has been no other totally effective way to match the roller with the cylinder, except by mechanically centering the roller and bolting the main bearing in a specific position and to prevent leakage between the roller and the cylinder walls.
Another disadvantage of rotary compressors is that of wear on the roller. If the roller has a flat spot worn in, the flat rotates around the cylinder wall causing a moving leak.
The present invention is directed to overcoming the aforementioned disadvantages wherein it is desired to provide an adjustable eccentric within the orbiting cylindrical roller to facilitate sealing and prevent leakage between the cylindrical roller and cylinder chamber wall.